The present invention relates to a bean bag tossing game and, more particularly, to an adapter for a bean bag tossing game.
Cornhole, also known as bean bag toss, corn toss, baggo or bags, is a lawn game in which players take turns throwing bags of corn at a raised platform with a hole in the far end. However, playing cornhole for extended periods of time may become repetitive. Therefore, more games may be needed to stay entertained which may require carrying extra equipment.
As can be seen, there is a need for an adapter to easily change a first game to a second game.